


Fragen und Antworten

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Thiels POV, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne kann Thiel nicht einmal an Heiligabend in Ruhe lassen. Aber vielleicht gab es ja schlimmeres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragen und Antworten

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration:** Inspiriert zu dieser kurzen Geschichte hat mich folgender Spruch: _"Zuhause ist nicht da, wo man wohnt, sondern wo man lebt."_  
>  **Beta:** Schon wieder keine.  
>  **A/N:** Falls man das nicht merkt: Das Gesprochene (was auch auch aufgeschrieben wurde) stammt ausschließlich von Boerne - Thiel steuert nur seine Gedanken bei. Ist spontan geschrieben, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. :) Ach ja und über Rückmeldung freue ich mich natürlich! ^--^  
>  Ansonsten wünsche ich euch frohe Weihnachten und ein paar entspannte Tage. ❤

 

 

*~*~*

 

„Thiel, Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich Sie dieses ehrwürdige Fest des Christentums alleine mit einer Pizza und einem Bier vor Ihrem Fernsehapparat zelebrieren lasse?“

  

Warum musste Boerne ihn selbst heute nerven?

 

„Nun kommen Sie, Thiel. Geben Sie's schon zu. Ihnen steht doch eigentlich auch viel mehr der Sinn nach einem edlen Tropfen.“

 

Warum konnte er nicht einmal Weihnachten so verbringen, wie er das wollte?

 

„Was soll das denn heißen, ' _nur weil ich Ihr einziger Freund bin_ '! Also ich muss doch sehr bitten. Bilden Sie sich ja nichts ein! Was ist, kommen Sie endlich?“

 

Warum musste Boerne so hartnäckig sein?

 

„Als ich sagte, Sie sollen Ihre Griesgrämigkeit in Ihrer Wohnung lassen, da meinte ich damit nicht Ihre Manieren, falls Ihnen das überhaupt was sagt. Was schauen Sie denn jetzt so? Ja, Schuhe ausziehen! Ich möchte nämlich nicht Münsters Bio-Anlagen auf meinem Wohnzimmerteppich verteilt haben.“

 

Warum tat er sich das überhaupt an?

 

„Sie können schonmal die Weingläser aus der Vitrine holen. Die oberen, nicht die unteren!“

 

Vielleicht, weil Boerne auch nicht allein sein wollte.

 

„Der gesamte Fußweg ist schon wieder voller Schnee. Können Sie sich das vorstellen, Thiel? Dabei habe ich mir grade eben erst die _Columna vertebralis_ an dieser fürchterlich unpraktischen Schneeschaufel verrenkt.“

 

Vielleicht, weil ein Wein doch gar nicht so übel war.

 

„Rücken Sie mal ein bisschen beiseite, damit ich auf dem Sofa auch noch Platz finde. Nein, doch nicht in die Richtung! Thiel, also wirklich. Ach was, ' _Sessel_ '! Warum der Sessel, wenn wir hier sogar von natürlicher Wärme profitieren können? Na bitte, geht doch.“

 

Vielleicht, weil er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hat.

 

„Ah, das hätte ich nun fast vergessen, bei Ihrem ständigen Gerede, Thiel. Sonst bloß nicht zu viele Worte, aber heute können selbst Sie sich nicht zügeln, hm? Ich habe ja tatsächlich noch ein Geschenk für Sie!“

 

Vielleicht, weil er endlich Zuhause war.

 

 

 

♥ Ende ♥


End file.
